I'll always be with you
by Promise
Summary: Yu-gi-oh! Digimon crossover! Joey has a twin brother, his name is Matt. (starts with all Yu-gi-oh char. at first but matt comes in latter) YamiXMatt *Yaoi!* R&R!!
1. Oh Brother!

Ok this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Digimon crossover. It makes more since if you know a little bout both to understand this, so if you don't get it it's not my fault. WARNING this is Yaoi! You no like? Then click the 'back' button now. I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh! Sad to say yes, but it is the truth. This is kind of a song fic, but not for a while: so I don't own Avril Lavigne's "I'm with you" k? k. Oh and so you know Matt from Digimon is about 17 in this fic, but oh well. You would of figured it out sooner or later. Oh and by the way I am the queen of type-o's I never go back over these thing to check them and I'm to lazy to send then to my boyfriend to check them over for me. Lame-o, I know but life is life.  
  
I'm with you Chapter 1 'Oh brother!' By Promise  
  
The Yu-gi-oh gang we all hanging out at the turtle game shop after school like normal. Tea going off on how Bakura shouldn't of done something or another cause it's not friendly. Bakura trying to hide behind Ryou for protection from the 'evil Tea' and then rest of the gang namely Yugi, Yami, and Triston, were all trying not to laugh at the sight of Bakura hiding behind his koi. (koi- love or lover.I think) it was a very comical sight to say the least.  
  
The bell over the door rang and Seto Kiba stepped in. Smiling he walked over behind Joey wrapping his arms loosely around him he greeted everybody and every one greeted him in return.  
  
"Hey now that every one's here I can tell you guys." Joey said smiling, "My twin brother is coming to live with me and our dad next month. He has to move here cause our Mom is tired of him living with our uncle who doesn't give a shit about his education."  
  
Every one just starred dumb founded at him for a while then Yami said what was on every one's mind.  
  
"You have a brother??!! A twine bother??!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I also have a half little brother too." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I knew Serenity was your half sister but I had no clue you had two brothers." Seto said blinking down at the boy in his arms.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "I don't like to talk bout my family much."  
  
Yugi grandfather came into the shop from the back saying all of them had to go home a little early today cause he had to leave for go an a trip and didn't want to have to worry bout them all being there.  
  
Everyone said goodbye and left to go home, seaming to for get about Joey's brother all together.  
  
That night Yami had a very bad dream, it had something to do with his past and a blond boy that defied every law he had set but did it all for him. Then time passed in the dream, he was older and so was this blond boy, and the blond had tears running down his face and kept saying over and over 'I sill love you'. Then something happened but happened to fast to tell what had happened. The blond boy was then on the floor blood pooling beneath him, that's when Yami woke up.  
  
Yami woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard near gasping for a descent breath.  
  
'What the hell was that?!' he though franticly jumping out of bed on making his way to the bathroom. 'Who was that boy? And why did he keep saying 'I still love you?' But Ra he was beautiful, with those eyes blue as the Egyptian sky, and hair like the gold of the gods. Who was he?' Yami thought as he splashed cold water on his face.  
  
Looking once in the mirror, he headed back to bed hoping for a dreamless sleep. _That_ dream was enough to last him a while. It was strange, he could swear the he could still smell the desert sand. Shrugging it off as lack of sleep he crawled back in bad and fell back to sleep, a dreamless sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%% K that's chapter 1 hope you like it. Short I know but chap 2 will be up really soon I promise, I just need at least 2 reviews then I'll post chap. 2. k? k. Umm if this seams kind-of rushed, sorry it's because it's was I wanted to get this fic started. Oh, I'll evenly up date my other fics but I don't know when. R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzz! I need the e-mail! It's been empty for near a week now -_-' so yeah. R&R peps! 


	2. The One

Same warning as last time, still don't own, still am madly in love with SC.So all you wonderful readers and reviewers out there, S.C. is my boyfriend, and I love to torment him in my fics. So yeah, um thank you Tyreal, WildfireFriendship, and Strawberry, you're all very kind. I asked for 2 reviews and got 3 that's better than I though I would get! Oh and I don't own Shakira's 'The One'. She does not me. This is not the song fic part of this fic!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, her writing is horrible!  
  
S.C.: *hits Bakura over the head with near by lamp.* No it's not!  
  
P: Um. Hey love?  
  
S.C.: Yeah?  
  
P: That was my good lamp.  
  
S.C.: Oh sry. Here. *Hands me a box of chocolates*  
  
S.C.: Yeah! K on with the story!  
  
%%%%%%% Chapter 2 'The one'  
  
A few weeks passed and one Friday in the last class of the day at Domino (Is that what it is???) high school; the class had been going wild and out of control. The Yu-gi-oh gang was trying to last tell the end of the class. Tea decided that she would rather not listen to Bakura and Yami cursing at each other in ancient Egyptian and decided to gossip bout the new kid.  
  
"Hey di-ga you guys hear bout that new kid? He's a total geek! Come on sunglasses just to keep you hair back? And he looks like a girl! And I heard that he's not a real blond! No one can have hire like that!" She said in that ever so high squeaky cheerleader voice.  
  
This cause few reactions around the group. Ryou and Yugi was looked rather confused, Triston was just staring off onto space, Yami was reading a book, (or trying to, Bakura keep toughing thing at him.) Bakura was getting a spitball ready to shot at Yami, and Seto and Joey were dueling.  
  
"Tea, I bet you five dollars that in less that 3 weeks everyone will be warring sunglasses to hold their hair out of their faces.. I place Flaming Swards Men in attack mood, killing your D. Human, Seto." Joey said never looking up from his game.  
  
Bakura, looked at him blinking at him. "And how would you know that?"  
  
"I just know." Joey replied.  
  
"I draw my Blue Eyes-Ultimate Dragon. Killing your Flaming Swards Men." Seto said looking up briefly only to see Joey smirk, as Joey flipped over a card. Joey looked up turning from the game, and tossing his hair out of his face and looked at Tea.  
  
"And Tea, that is his natural hair color," Joey said coolly. "You can ask him you self if you don't believe me. He's in this class, but he's at the counselor's office right now. He should be back soon."  
  
"Joey! I hate that card." Seto said informed his koi.  
  
"I know you do." Joey said never looking back  
  
Joey knowing all that info on the new kid got Yami's attention. "And how would you know all that?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot." Joey said looking at all his friend's faces. When he got all blank or confused looks he continued. "The 'new kid' is my- "  
  
He was cut off as some kid came in the door, a blond kid. Now this caused many, many reactions around the room. Tea scrunched up his noise, Bakura burst out laughing, Ryou's eye bulged out, Seto.well Seto was still trying to figure out how to get his blue-eyes back, Joey looked over his shoulder to see who came in, smiling when he saw who it was, Yugi just looked more confused, Yami took in a sharp breath, and Triston, suddenly out of his daze, jumped up pointing to the new kid at the door yelling: (is that a run- on or what!?)  
  
The new kid was warring black baggy pant, that had various silver chains hanging from the pockets and belt loops, a black, tight sleeveless cal-neck and had a black backpack slung over his shoulder. (Remind you of any one S.C.?) He also had sunglasses on top of his head holding his shiny, shoulder length blond hair out of his face.  
  
"I know who that is! That's Yamato Ishida! The lead singer of the Teen Age- " in a flash the new kid had Triston pined to the floor and both hands clamped over his mouth.  
  
"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you!" The new kid hissed at him.  
  
Triston blinked then nodded. And the new kid climbed off him, standing up and offering a hand to held Triston up. Triston took it still blinking trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
"Guys, I would like you to meet my twin Brother. Yamato or Matt Ishida." Joey said standing up to let Matt sit.  
  
"Thanks bro. Can you get my guitar? I dropped it at the door when you friend almost sent a whole school load of crazy fan-girls after me." Matt said, flashing Triston a smile. With that he sat down and propped up his feet (This is going to be good.) up on Yami's knees smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, hand on." Joey when to retrieve the instrument while everyone starred at Matt, trying to figurer out why his feet were on Yami's knees and why Yami hadn't killed him yet. "Here," Joey said handing Matt the guitar case. "Um Matt?" "Yeah?" Matt said looking at Joey.  
  
"Not a good idea to provoke a Yami. Especially the one in leather." Joey informed him, hopping over Matt's legs and sitting in Seto's lap. "Unless you have a death whish or something."  
  
Matt just removed his feet, much to Yami's dismay. Yami had been very quiet during all this and was kind of in a state of shock. 'That's him! That's the boy from my dreams! HOW! How is this possible???!!!' well let's just say Yugi had been picking up on his Yami's dreams and since Yami don't block that last though he decided to ask him about it.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//what?//  
  
/I heard that last little out burst./  
  
//..shit.//  
  
/and I've picked up on you drams to, sorry/  
  
//double shit.//  
  
"Yo? You two ok?" Matt said snapping them both out of their thoughts. He was waving his hand had in front of their faces, when he saw their eyes weren't clouded over he asked, apparently again, what he had asked before. "Are you two related?"  
  
"No." Both replied.  
  
Yami saw that everyone was trying to hold back his or her laughter, Bakura the most, but he was failing somewhat.  
  
"Yami? Yugi? Were we interrupting something important?" Tea asked, looking from one boy to the other.  
  
"No." Both said again.  
  
"o---k." Matt said, picking up his guitar case from the floor, where he has set it before. "Any on want to hear so music?"  
  
"You play?" Seto asked.  
  
"Of cores he can play! He's my brother after all!" Joey said with a big goofy grin on his face, "I taught him every thing he know!"  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes, "Yeah and I'm the a pharos play toy." He said, which made Yami turn bright read. This made Bakura crack and he burst out laughing. Ryou just looked at him like he was out of his mind, which in truth was true but that's beside the point.  
  
"Mattic, (ok. This is a bad name but I'm out of ideas right now so this is Matt's old name in Egypt, if you haven't figured it out but now Matt is the boy in Yami's past.well all the Yami's past's really but oh well you get the point!) You have no idea how close to the truth you are!" Bakura said in between his laughter, Yami just trough a book at his head, earning a smirk from Matt.  
  
"Ok. Bro, you have some crazy ass friends," Matt said then glanced at Yami, "but I like 'im." With that he lifted his guitar up and started to play.  
  
Matt played softly at first but then got into the rhythm of it and started to sing to the song.  
  
"You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need"  
  
He looked up to find near the whole class sitting and staring at him listening to him play. He looked at Joey and nodded slightly to him, a silent request for him to sing with him. Joey smiled joining his brother.  
  
"My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun  
  
In a world full of strangers  
  
You're the one I know"  
  
Matt blinked at the irony of the last two lines he and Joey, who at joined him. As soon as he walked in the classroom he felt that there was some one in the room that he knew. And it wasn't his brother. And when he spotted umm. he hadn't even gotten his name yet. but the one he put his feet on the guys knees, him he felt he knew him though he had never met him before.  
  
"So I learn to cook  
  
And finally lose my kitchen phobia  
  
So I've got the arms to cuddle in  
  
When there's a ghost or a muse  
  
That brings insomnia"  
  
Matt did the next verse as a solo, Joey stopped on purpose so every one could hear Matt's excellent voice. Everyone in the classroom and the classroom joined to the one they were in were now crowed around the dreamy- singer/guitar payer.  
  
"To buy more thongs  
  
And write more happy songs  
  
It always takes a little help from someone  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun"  
  
Bakura snickered at the first line Matt had just soloed, earning him a jab of the elbow from Ryou.  
  
The teaches were now starring at Matt wide eyed, this kid was good, and I mean really good at singing and playing his guitar. Yami was in a complete trance, he sort-of remembered Mattic singing for him but this was amazing! Yugi seamed to be getting giddy from the music, and Tea was pretty much a puddle of mush. To say the least, Matt had a new fan-girl to worry about. Joey picked up in the last verse.  
  
"You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
With you my real life has just begun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love"  
  
Matt wrapped thee end of the song up by doing a very impressive solo on his guitar. When he finished the last cord the whole room so was silent you could hear a pin drop. Then Matt flashed one of his brilliant, well- practiced smiles at his audience, and everyone as if on cue, broke out clapping and cheering. About 15 minuets latter the teacher's had gotten all the kid's back in their own classes and the bell was about to ring.  
  
"So, what are you doing after school, Matt?" Tea asked, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Going home." He said locking up his guitar in its case. (Yes he has to _lock_ it. Fan-girls, they would do any thing to get to his stuff.)  
  
"Oh, cause my mom and dad-"  
  
"No I would not like to go to you house to spend the night. And I would not be interested in going out some where with you in the future. I'm already with someone right now any way." Matt cut her off. Yami blinked. 'Matt is all ready with someone? Great, just great.'  
  
"Oh. Ok." She said, looking a little dejected. (No one cares!) "Maybe we could-"  
  
"No." He said just as the bell rang.  
  
Every one pilled out of the classroom eager to get home fro the three-day weekend. Yami stopped Matt before he could leave though.  
  
"Hey did you say that you're already with someone?" Yami asked trying to keep all emotion from his voice.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly with someone. I broke up with my boyfriend before I left to come here, we had been fighting a lot and it would be easer with the move and all. Why you ask?" Matt replied hoisting his backpack on to his shoulder to keep it from falling. Yami smirked.  
  
"Just curious, Seto and I are constantly being sought after but Tea. We use the same excuse."  
  
"Oh. Seto's the tall one, right? The one holding Joey?" Matt asked, trying to place the name to a face.  
  
"Yeah. Ice blue eyes, tight ass, good body. Yep that's Seto Kiba, the CEO of Kiba corp. and my best friend."  
  
"You've gone out with him haven't you?" Matt asked smirking himself.  
  
"Yeah. How did you guess? Normally no one can tell." Yami said blinking in surprise.  
  
"Just could. Hey, I don't think I caught your name." Matt replied swinging his backpack to the other shoulder.  
  
"My name's Yami."  
  
"But that's not you name. Not your real name. I don't think some one would name their kid darkness." Matt replied razing a blond eyebrow. Yami smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to say my whole name but if you must know at lest my first name it's Yu-gi-oh."  
  
Matt blinked, 'where have I head that before?' he asked himself. "So, which should I call you?"  
  
"Yami is fine by me." Yami said extending his hand, Matt smiled reaching out to shake it. But unfortunately that's the arm he was keeping his book bag in place with so when he reached out his pack started to slid down his arm. Yami having supper fast reflexes caught it before it pulled Matt's arm down. And was surprised to find it was very heavy. (This actually hurts really badly! SC: that's because you don't clean you backpack out! P: I know. -_-')  
  
"What do you keep in this thing? Led?" Yami asked taking the pack from him.  
  
"Um. No it's actually music paper, ya know, song I've been working on and stuff like that." Matt replied, trying to get his backpack back, Yami just swung it over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Come on, every one is probably waiting for us." Yami said.  
  
"Who?" Matt asked running after him and his backpack.  
  
"The gang." Yami replied simply, side stepping as matt tried to grab his backpack back. "You're no caring this thing, to heavy."  
  
"How do you know? I've carried it all day haven't I?" Matt stated placing his hand's on his hips.  
  
"You slouching, no come on every one is waiting." Yami replied trying to hide the smirk on his face at the sight of Matt in that pose.  
  
"ok what ever." Matt sighed giving up.  
  
With that they walked to the front of the school where the met up wit the rest of the gang then walked home.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
K. That's where I'm ending this chap. The next one will be up soon. I hope. Well R&R! Sorry for all the type-os and the bad grammar. Really, really sorry! K you've read now review! 


End file.
